Bright and Happy
by Jaribo
Summary: Joe has done something trumendus to loose the love of his family. all but 1. one-shot. might make a sequel with some action in it, but this one there in nothing, no incest or love, just pain and sorrow : ..... enjoy:D


**A/N: hello readers! :D how are we all? You know wat sucks? living in this shit whole of a suburb in bloody effin australia. miles away from any decent talent agencie or drama programs. arggg. and bloody america u got them all over the place!...soz im annoyed. but ill be better when im on the big screen hopefully sumtime next year . hehe**

**any way thnx to my readers of "Perverted things" ill get chap 7 up soon. its just writitng isnt my main thing. my concentration is more in my Visual art and acting atm. so yeh. plus fucking half yearlys are crap so yeh.**

**hmm... ill let u read now :D**

* * *

Joe sighed to himself. Still trying to come to terms with it all. He lay there in the hospital bed, whishing he wasn't. whishing he could take back it all. A nurse came in, bringing Joe a tray of food. She placed the tray of food in front of him. She smiled, but Joe barley acknowledge her. He looked at the crap excuse for food with great distaste . He turned his attention the window, looking to the sky, so happy and bright. It was almost unfair.

"Hey." Joe turned his attention to the door to see a gentle, familiar face. Joe weakly smiled and turned his attention back to the window.

Kevin walked across the sterilised floor, taking a seat beside the bed which where Joe lay.

"Sleep ok?" Kevin's voice was low and soft

"Barely" Joes voice was horse.

Joe just continued to stare out the window. His mind wondering the past. He was glad Kevin came. But right now he couldn't bare to look at him. Memories of the previous night wouldn't stop taunting him. The pain wouldn't leave him. And his heart a soul consumed him.

There was silence through out the room. Neither of them knowing what to say or do. "As each minute goes on. My hope that Mum, Dad and Nick will come through that door. weakens."

Kevin felt guilt and grief wash over him. "Joe." Kevin let out a long sigh. "There at Bucky's for brunch,"

"Oh." there was very little effort in Joe's tone. "It's Sunday. God. Jesus. Church." Each word short and emotionless. "Sinner" Joe breathed. "Sinner." He paused. "SINNER!" Joe yelled grasping the side of his head. Throwing himself forward. Tears falling from his red eyes. Yelling at him self.

"Joe!" Kevin panicked and ran to his side. Wrapping his arm around him, bring him in to an up right position, holding him, as Joe cried into his chest.

"I'm Sorry, so sorry." Joe repeated misery and sorrow in his voice. He didn't dare look up.

"Joe." Kevin tried to sooth him. "Its ok. You'll be ok" He said as he started a rocking motion.

Joe face was drenched and flushed. "They don't love me any more. They don't want me any more. I can no longer call my self, Joe Jonas" Joe crying increased to an unbelievable amount, clutching to Kevin's shirt with great force. Rocking back and forth. Short quick breaths. And pools of misery flowing from Joes eyes.

Kevin thought it was best he didn't say a word, He knew that there wasn't much one could say to someone who lost the love of there family. Lost the love that was promised, not matter what. Finally Joe reached the moment where he could no longer cry. And the rocking slowed, he simply stayed still. Leaning against the now-wet t-shirt. Leaning against the one person who only cared.

"its not fair" Joe finally stated after minutes of silence and heavy breathing. "love is meant to be a happy thing." he sighed. "Once I had it. I thought I was never going to loose it." he looked up at Kevin, into his eyes, for the first time that morning. "Now I don't even have it from my own parents." he looked back down. "Will it ever stop hurting?"

Kevin didn't know what to say, he utter some 'uhhs' and 'umms' but could pull up the right sentence to answer with.

"Its ok" Joe kept his eyes on the floor. "I didn't expect you to know what to say. No ones that perfect." he looked up and smiled. They say a smile can go a long way. even tho It was weak and broken. But. It was a smile and it traveled miles.

**A/N: did u like it? its not that amazing. its just umm. idk. but yeh. hope u enjoyed it. noooo. before you ask. joe and kev aint in a realation ship. kevin was being a brother. neither are joe and nick. :D review**


End file.
